The Clash of the Realms
by Z-Element
Summary: A knight of great calibur stole Yin's power and is conquering realms. Who is worthy of stopping him with the power of Yang by their side? Lance never knew his parents, the only people he could trust, were the people raised him at Kerrovale. However when a band of thieves steal an ancient artifact of Kerrovale he must avenge his town and stop them. Could Yang help him? Or be a foe?
1. Proluoge

The Clash of the realms

_Prologue_

_ Long, long ago in an inaccessible galaxy, the Yin-Yang dragons kept balance and peace in the universe. However Yin has gone insane with power. She wished to destroy Yang and keep the universe for herself. The two gods were at war, the universe crumbled as they battled. At every collision, space would distort in the planets and odd portals opened up. The portals allowed objects, animals, and even people to travel to a different plant. They called the new lands, realms. Yang saw the horrifying chaos and wished to stop it. Yang knew only one way, to stop a being as strong as Yin. _

_ "Dragonstar corapsen." yelled Yang in his monster like voice. The spell that Yang used will turn Yin into a frozen comet. However, for a cost, Yang as well turned into a burning star. Both of the two dragons were stuck in a forever state of peace... for now. _

_ Hundreds of years later the unthinkable happened. The two stars began to move toward the Realms as meteors. They both crashed in different realms, Yang's star fell in Dragodaria, a quaint realm with strong knights and souless dragons. Yin's star crashed in Techma, an advanced civilization known for its technology. A man known as Aeleo hid the two meteors before the break of dawn. He knew of their powers and did not want them to be misused. He guarded the meteors for years but after 20 years the meteors was founded. _

_ It was a normal day in the Techma Realm when a unknown knight ravaged the city and took over, he had three henchmen to protect him as he destroys Techma. The army tried their hardest to take him down, but even without his minions' help he could take 200 soldiers with the flick of his wrist. The reason of this power?... He obtained power through Yin's meteor, only a brave paladin with the help of Yang can stop this madness, but who is worthy? _

**(Check out the original s/3082407/1/Clash-Of-The-Realms)**


	2. Chp 1 The Battlements

Chapter I - The Battlements

In Dragodaria, knights come from all around to train at the realm's famous barracks and fight the universe's toughest monsters and dragons. It may seem like a rough and challenging place. However some people come to Dragodaria for the quiet quaint villages...

"The barracks is finally accepting new students." Lance awoke from his bed energeticly. He was like any other normal 17 year old boy, black scraggily hair, dark green eyes, and old patched up, torn, worn out clothing. Although he never knew his parents, he kept a positive attitude. Lance walked down the ladder from his house in the large oak tree. He walked through the village of Kerrovale greeting his neighbors and friends. He was taught and raised by the elders of the town, although the elders told him to not get involved with portal-travel and battling. Lance still dreamed to be the strongest knight in Kerrovale and then Dragodaria and soon the universe! "Maybe not the universe.." Lance thought to himself

Lance arrived at the gargantuan barracks, compared to the village it was a castle."Well," Lance sighed, "here goes nothing". Lance knocked on the 7 foot doors. Lance was immediatly answered by a tall man at the doors. "State your name peasant." The tall man growled. "uh m-m-m-my name i-" Lance studdered of fright. "Hahaha, you fell for that one, Lance!" The tall man exited laughing. "Sorry, Mr. Blairen I didn't recognize you hehe." Lance attempted to laugh but was still recovering from his fright. "I heard you were a talented fighter, come in." said .

They walked inside the main room of the barracks. "Welcome to Blair Barracks!" shouted . about 30 other students trained fiercely in one large room. Lance walked around the barracks for a few minutes dazzled by the array of ancient weapons. "ATTENTION!" shouting echoeing through the large room 7 times. All the students immediatly stopped their training and gave their full attention to . "I may be 'Old Mr. Blairen' outside the barracks but here, I your commander,your mentor, and most importantly The Barracks Master," The Barracks Master ranted, "enough about me, let's get with the training, like every other great warrior you don't start with a holy iron sword, you start with a spear!" The students groaned, and mumbled. "head to the Battlements once you have a flint spear ready." commanded the Barracks Master. Lance waited for everyone to leave. He grabbed the spear that was given to him by his father as a child. This was the only possesion that he had from him. The spear had a bronze tip and a long tree branch for the handle, all held together with a bright yellow scarf.

Lance entered the battlements and gasped in amazement. The battlements looked of a giant stadium with a rugged battlefield in the center. The ceiling was opened, and boulders littered the battlefield. "During the night, warriors come to battle for pride and glory. However during the day we train here. So let's start with some skirmish battles. Let's see... The first students to battle will be Max, and...Lance!" After hearing this he nearly fainted. "Battling! On my first day! I might not survive!" Lance thought to himself. He walked to his corner fearing what could happened. Max was 5 inches taller than him and could defeat Lance even without his spear. Max confidently smirked toward him giving a clear message that says "You're dead new kid." Once they were at their sides of the battlefield yelled, "Ready! Set! FIGHT!

The battle had begun and Lance was looking for a way out of his impending doom. Time was ticking as Max charged his way toward him, dodging every boulder in his path and jumping every ditch on the ground. At the last second Lance got an idea and jumped up on the boulder behind him. Max had little time to stop and got his spear stuck in the boulder. Lance jumped back down and sent Max flying toward another boulder, he grabbed Max's spear and threw it at him just missing his head. Max got up furious and began to flail at Lance with his spear. He swiftly dodged every swing he ducked, swerved, and jumped from every attack. Lance ducked and tripped Max causing him to fall forward, quickly he jumped up and uppercutted Max back on his feet. While Max gained balance, Lance swung his spear left then right then ended the match with a upward diagonal jab.

"Well done Lance!" yelled the Barracks Master. Lance grinned at the mumbles of the other students, "woah he beat Max," "I would'nt wanna fight him next" "dang, how could a newbie win his first match." Lance smiled as his popularity slowly grew. "Well! Would you look at that! Class dismissed, keep training and you will all be able to slay the deadliest of dragons and the mightiest of kni-" was interrupted by the fact that everyone left except for Lance who jumped up nervously and said. "ugh, sorry Barracks Master sir!" The Barracks Master stared at the ground, "Who could blame 'em I would'nt listen to me either." left while Lance was packing up. Suddenly a faint whispering emited from nowhere. "What was that? Is someone there?" Lance inquired to no one. He quickly walked out inspecting the area."

"_That was clossssse."_ three men in black suits appeared from thin air. "_How could he win in his firssssst match." _said one of the men. "Yessss he's the one..."

**(Check out the original s/3082407/2/Clash-Of-The-Realms)**


	3. Chp2 NSX

Chaper II NSX

"There was someone in that stadium I was sure of it." Lance said to himself. "_Ssssshall we attack him" _the clan in black suits watched Lance in the trees while he walked home. "_No, not yet we must not get disssssstracted, we were given orders." _said the leader of the three "_Yesssss the sssssscroll_."

said the last before they dissappeared in the clear wind.

Lance was in the forest hunting when he looked over to the setting sun. "Night already?" Lance said confused. He dug into his pocket and took out

3 silver coins. "Just enough. Can't wait 'til the night battles!" Lance said excitedly. He walked through the Draga Forest path toward the barracks when..."HELP!" A loud distress signal echoed from the center of town. Lance quickly ran toward the source of the yell. He didn't think before he ran his fight or flight signal told him what to do..And it said "fight". Lance arrived at the Elder's building. The Chief Elder stood with his staff defending the building against what looked like the leader of a clan. The elder struck his staff against the ground "You want what's in here you can take it from my cold dead body." The person in black simply snapped his fingers as his two clan members appered behind him, one holding a scroll. "_Not a problem grampssssssss"_ His clan member handed him the scroll. The three ran into the darkened Draga Forest. "Who were they Chief Elder!" asked Lance nervously. The Chief Elder looked to the ground, "The band of thieves named NSX have stolen the greatest artifact of all of Kerrovale." Lance didn't answer instead followed the path where NSX ran.

Lance followed the path until, "Hissk," He stopped and slowly turned to his expense. A 2 foot tall 5 foot legspan spider slowly crawled toward him. He slowly reached for his spear attempting to go unnoticed by the gargantuan spider. The beast caught his movement and pounced at Lance. He swung his spear fast enough splitting the spider in two. Another group of arachnids jumped from the treetops toward him. He used his spear as a pole vault and jumped one of the spiders allowing him to get away. However he wasn't fast enough so he fought back, he stuck his spear into the one spider's head and spun around it, kicking another spider into a tree at full force. Lance then swept up a spider with his spear and crushed it atop another one.

He walked into a clearing which compared to the forest was quite well lit. The full moon fell upon the forest with great beauty. "_Look who decided __to sssssshow up_." NSX appeared on three different sides of the clearing. Lance got a better look at them in the clearing. They each weared pitch black suits that resembled modern ninja uniforms. Their vicious dark red eyes were the only features not disguised by their masks. They each had long white hair in a different fashion. N wore his hair normally. S' hair blocked one of his eyes completely. X, their leader, had a thick ponytail that reached to his waist. "_You want your sssssscroll back don't you_." said X laughing. "Grr you'll pay for this." Lance yelled in fury. He charged toward X with his spear. Both N and S disappeared. Lance swung his spear full force to only have it blocked by X's bare hand. Lance repeatedly swung his spear trying all his hardest to hit X. Despite his efforts X showed no struggle blocking Lance's attacks. S teleported behind him and suplexed him toward a tree. Lance tried to get up but was stopped by one of N's spells. "Suniken keronai" Lane passed out on the Clearing floor.

**(Well how did you like chapter 2, I liked it, Please give some contructive criticism about this in the reviews. What will NSX do? And what is so important in the scroll that must be hidden? Find out in Chapter 3 The Medallian. Thanks 4 reading :D )**


End file.
